marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Warlock (Earth-12041)
Warlock had a group of followers who wore the black Nova Centurion helmets with the task of protecting him and/or destroy him should he ever turn evil. Whenever Warlock goes through a metamorphosis stage within a cocoon, he would be protected by the Nova Centurions for he could not fend for himself, that is until Thanos had attacked the Centurions ship and wiped out every Nova on board in attempt to capture Warlock (while still as a cocoon) and left him inside a sarcophagus with other powerful items at his Sanctuary for the time being. | Powers = Resembles those of the Adam Warlock of Earth-616. Cosmic Deity Physiology: Being considered a Cosmic Deity, Warlock possess great physical strength enough to utterly overpower the likes of the Guardians of the Galaxy with ease as well, surpassing the likes of both Gamora and Drax. Vast Comic Powers: Considered an all-powerful Cosmic Deity, Warlock has a vast amount of cosmic-related powers capable of potentially destroying the universe. * Energy Manipulation: Adam project powerful blasts of energy of cosmic origin from either his hands or focusing his energies onto his gem as well as create force fields. * Matter Manipulation: Adam can use his powers to manipulate matter at will, capable of regrowing Groot at will and repairing any technological tool so long as he is familiar with it. * Cosmic Awareness: Adam has astute Cosmic Awareness, able to know the changing of the Centrion Helmets and the feelings of others. It is often confused by others for omniscience. * Reincarnation: He lives, dies and reincarnates through out time, effectively making him an immortal. * Flight: Adam Warlock possess the power of flight, moving so fast as he could appear at a planet within seconds with his own speed, in which seems to be faster than light. Power of the Magus: The Power of the Magus refers to the dark powers in which Adam possess, giving him an array of powers. Unlike his usual powers, these powers are independent from his connection to the Centurion Helments and Nova Force, allow him to be able to attack Centrion Helmet-enhanced individuals. Use of this power, however, risks him slipping into his darker personality, the Magus. * Darkness Manipulation: As Magus, Adam showcased the power to absorb other's inner dark nature and empower himself. This gave him the power to create illusions to terrorize his opponents. He could also fire dark energy blasts from his hands and gem, said energy capable of destroying a planet in moments. Connection to Nova Force and Centurion Helmets: Adam has an connection to the helmet worn by members of the Nova Corps and the same energy used by it. Due to this, he remains unaffected by it's usage of Nova Force on him so long as he align on the side of good. Belief Energy Manipulation: Being the first user in history to harness the energy, he can empower himself with Belief Energy and manipulate it to create electricity. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Adam Warlock of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Warlock's Gem: A powerful gem embedded into Warlock in which allows him to absorb people into his own pocket dimension. Depending on the nature of an individual absorbed, there's a risk of corruption. He also focuses his own power through the gem. | Notes = | Trivia = * Star-Lord jokingly called Warlock "Goody Two Shoes". In light of him disliking the name, Peter opted to call him "Adam" instead, based on Adam Ant, the signer of a song of the same name. * Although only referred to as "Warlock's Gem", its appearance and abilities resembles that of the Soul Gem. | Wikipedia = | Links = }}